Redemption
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: The girls are blasted into a possible future where the boys are evil and they are dead! They must stop a wedding in order to save the boys and get home.
1. Default Chapter

Deadly Deals in the night 

It was a moonless cloudless night over Jump City. The stars shown bright in the night sky. Beneath the city in a dark room with one light swinging back and forth were two cold stone people each with a their own evil intents. Even the rats fled from them not wanting to be in the presences of these two.

"Good evening, Lady Panther. I trust that your trip was no trouble at all?" said Slade with his one eye glaring at the shadow of a woman.

"Cut the formalities, Slade! I didn't come here for comfort! If I wanted that I've stayed in the Mediterranean. I came here to do a job! Do you have the thing we discussed or not. If not I'll leave, I don't like wasting my time." Said Lady Panther. She wore a black leather jumpsuit and a panther mask.

He laughed his sinful laugh and picked up and dropped a large case on the rickety old wooden table. Click it open and spun it around. Inside a white silver particle beam gun laid gleaming in the dim light. She picked it up and examined it and smiled.

"Its the very latest in particle beam technology. Palm print id. Laser aiming. The beam it self is invisible. Capable at being fired at any range. It kills on contact. I think it fits your needs for this job." He smiled at the hit women.

"You've done well Slade. Really well. I hate to see a weapon like this go to waste but it will do the job well. "Said Lady Panther

"What to you mean it a shame to see that go to waste? I paid good money to get that gun. You better use it to the fullest of your abilities "he said angrily. Pounding his fist on the table he continued. "I didn't higher you for no good reason."

"I only use one per jobs. Never the same gun twice! I'd be too easy to track down. Now who's my target. I really must know. And remember I only kill girls. They're more fun than boys. I live for the thrill of the hunt. The adrenalin rush, the racing hearts and the blood. That my payment!" Lady Panther gloated.

"Not _who, whom. _ I want you to kill three girls at once. And I want you to do it in front of their boyfriends. When you accomplish that your reward will be a cruise through the Caribbean on a luxury cruise liner. First class accommodations. I 'm sure you'll find everything to your liking."

Her whole face lit up with enlightment. "I be elated to do this for you. Just show me the girls." The light flickered off for a moment and three figures appeared to be standing. The gun went off and lights went on.

"Impressive, really impressive. I think I see big things in your future." He held his hand and she shook it and they laughed together.

Three cardboard cut out of Starfire, Raven and Nakida were standing to their backs. Each girl was smiling but each one had a dime size hole through the heart.  
  
"They'll be dead before dawn!" giggled Lady Panther.

And the lights went out with them laughing.

If this was an episode I cut to the theme song.


	2. The tragdey

The tragedy

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. The sky was the prettiest shade of blue ever. In Titans Tower, the girls where all very busy.

Nakida was busy cooking breakfast. Starfire was setting the table. Sonia was vacuuming and Raven was meditating.

"Oh what a splendid day this is turning out to be! I hope the guys like breakfast. Let me see, I made French toast, rainbow melon balls, orange juice, and blueberry muffins! Star, is the table ready?" asked Nakida

"Yes friend it is ready! Shall I go wake the boys? We would want them to miss this joyous meal of friendship and bliss!! "Said the elated Starfire as she jumped for joy.

"No Star, I really don't think that such a good idea. Let the boys wake up on his own so BB doesn't wine about his beauty sleep. Besides it 7:30 already he and the others should be up any minute." Said Sonia with a laugh.

The girls all laughed even Raven chuckled a bit. She then closed her eyes and said "Azrath Metrion Zenthos" and all the boys' alarm clocks went off. They all hurried down for breakfast and they all complemented that it was great. Then they confirm that they would all go to the planetarium for the star show that night. But the girls would be spending the day having fun.

"The boys stay and clean the T and the girls have fun and we meet them for lunch at the pizzeria. Then we go to the movies and have dinner and then go to the star show. All right girls lets go we don't want to be late! "Said a frantic Sonia.

"Take a chill pill girl! Keep your emotions in check!" snapped sharply Raven

The girls got up and turned to leave when Robin stopped them and said "Wait we have something for you girls." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet red heart shape box. He popped it open and inside was a beautiful gold ring. It had two hearts intertwine and said "True love is more precious then gold." He slipped it on to Starfire's finger and then removed his right glove to show an exact duplicate.

"Its a promises ring. It means we promise to love each other for all eternity. It's been in my family for about 150 years. Promise me you will always wear it, Starfire. This ring is the symbol of our feeling for each other. Please. Wear it forever." He said

She stared at her finger and looked into the white circles that hid her true love eyes and said with passion "I shall wear it forever, Robin." As she leaned in an kissed him.

Raven stared at this with a little jealousy in her eyes. She envied anyone who could freely express themselves. Beast boy determine to turn that frown upside down said "Here Raven I got this for you." He produces a box and inside was a gold bracelet with two hearts intertwines. She glared at him and said, "You got me a bracelet. After what happen the last time you bought me one?"

He laughed and said, "I promise this one won't

make your emotions run amuck like the one I gave you for Valentine's Day did."

"Here Nakida, I got you this locket and like Rob and BB it gold with two hearts intertwined meaning everlasting love." Said Cy shyly. He placed it on her neck and watched it glitter in the morning sunlight.

"Thank you all we must be going now. See you later!" said Sonia as she shoo out.

The girls went to the park and then the music store. They each got a new CD and got to make a free music DVD! They where on their way to meet the boys when Starfire stopped outside the pet store to look at the puppies.

Not one of the girls noticed a hang glider swoop down and land across form them. They didn't know what was going to happen.

Lady Panther quickly readied the gun. She had a perfect shot. But she waited. She knew this would be more devastating to the boys if they saw it with their own eyes. She didn't have to wait long. The boys where two blocks away. The girls didn't notice them till they were half a block away. They turned and ran and she fired. There was an explosion that rocked the whole area and flashes of green, black, and blue light went off. The boys ran calling the girls names as they tried to see through the smoke.

After a few minuets the smoke and dust cleared and they were gone!!!! There was nothing nada zero zip! No trace of them.

Robin and the others got on their knees and looked at the spot in disbelief and then with tears in their eyes they cried the names of their loved ones to the Heavens "STARFIRE! RAVEN! NAKIDA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile the girls where lying on the ground and where in for the shock of their lives.


	3. Dark and deadly encounters

Dark and Deadly encounters!

"Hmm. What happened? I feel like I been eaten a Tameranian lepear beast." Starfire said shaking her head to stop the ringing. 

"Weird. What just happened to us?" Nakida asked. She tried to turn on her palm pilot to contact Sonia but it wasn't functioning right now. "Hey my palm pilot isn't working."

"Forget your palm pilot. Where in the name of Azerath are we?" Raven asked. The girls gasped and looked around. Their surroundings had changed drastically.

The sky was now a blood red and though it was night no stars shown. The buildings around them were either burned or looked like they had been bombed. Streetlamps had been replaced with torches and all life looked dead.

"What is going on?" Nakida asked.

"I don't know but lets try to contact the boys." Starfire suggested. She tried to raise the Titans on the communicator but only got static. "I guess we should go to the Tower." She said. Star attempted to fly but fell to the ground.

"My powers are gone!"

"So are mine. What about you Nakida is your power suit damaged?" Raven asked gravely.

"Yeah but only temporary. What ever brought us here has temporally took out our powers. Lets go girls because it looks like we're walking." Nakida told them and started hiking.

The girls reached the business district soon. Glancing around they were surprised. Unbreakable glass, blast shields, and laser grids protected each store. The sidewalks were moving and every person was wearing black with an id number stitched on the side. Computer monitors lined the streets and Nakida noticed holographic emitters. "Okay where the heck are we and what's with the awful fashion statement here?"

"I don't know I kind of like it. Maybe we should ask someone what's going on. Excuse ma'me what town are we in?" Raven asked politely

"Are you trying to get arrested girl? Why aren't you wearing your mandatory black? I can't talk with you the Enforcers will be watching." The women said as she hurried past her.

"She seemed frighten of something. Tell me what did she mean about our clothes?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star." Nakida said. Suddenly the girls turned and looked in the sky. A holographic newscaster appeared. "Good evening citizens of Jump City. It is now 6:08. Time for all citizens except for the late night workers to report home. Thank you for your corporation. Have a nice night." The newscaster said.

"This is Jump City? Hurry girls we must find the boys and find out what has happened." Starfire said. She ran to the end of the block and stopped. Gasping she out loud the girls ran over and took a look. The tower was gone from the bay. There home was gone. "What has happened here? How could all this happen in one day?" Starfire wondered outloud.

"I don't know Star. Come on girls its not safe on the streets for us. We have to find a safe place for the time being." Nakida said.

"Lets go to the park. No one should bother us there." Raven suggested. The three Titans walked dejectedly into the park completely missing the Private Property sign.

"This day has been totally weird. First we get shot at with some strange beam and wake up with no powers. Next the city has totally been destroyed and then everyone in the city is acting totally like slaves. What could happen next?" Nakida asked. She continued to fiddle with her palm pilot to no avail.

"Guys up here I found something. Take a look." Raven said pointing. In the middle of the park were there had been a fountain now stood a memorial of the girls. A plaque was underneath. Starfire read the following.

"This memorial is built in the memory of the three greatest heroines the world has ever seen. Starfire, Raven, and Nakida gave their lives for us. Their death has opened our eyes to the change that is needed. May we never forget them. October 14th 2004. But according to the date we saw on that news announcement this is five years old." Starfire said trembling.

"How can this be? Were dead in this place but were standing alive here." Nakida said.

"It doesn't make any sense to me either. Maybe that beam sent us to the future. It could be possible I mean Starfire has been to the future or at least a possible future." Raven commented.

Before the girls could decide on their next move they heard growling. Turning around they saw a monstrous three headed dog looking like it was ready to eat them. "Ahh!" they screamed.

"Hold it right there you three. I have some questions for you." A woman said. She was wearing a black body suit that was accented in blue with a golden E in a diamond on the right shoulder. On a silver belt she had a gun holster on her right with some kind of mini computer on the left. The lady had short black hair and gold eyes. Starfire instantly regencies the women. "Lt. Frenchasca Gold what are you doing here? And what's with the new look, did you cut your hair?"

" I don't know who you are girly but I've always had short hair. Now it seems you know my name so I should know your names. Hand over your id papers now." Gold said pointing her gun at them.

"What papers are you talking about and what did you do to that dog?" Nakida asked nervously.

"Genetic splicing and your id papers. Everyone has them now hand them over." Gold shouted. The dog began to bark loudly.

"We don't have any papers. Were the Teen Titans Raven, Starfire and Nakida. Don't you regencies us?" Raven asked

"Don't lie to me. Those girls are dead. I guess I'll have to take you downtown for questionening. Come here you three." Gold advanced towards them. Raven unleashed her powers temporally taking out Gold and her mutt. "Run you idiots!" She shouted as she took off with the others following her.

"This Lt. Gold of the Enforcers squad. Requesting backup in sector K-8. I have three females' suspects. They are dangerous approach with extreme caution." Gold shouted into her wrist communicator and jumped on her hover cycle pursing her criminals.

"In here girlfriends quickly." Starfire said ripping a door off a warehouse and running inside followed by the girls. "What in Tamera is going on? Why are they after us?"

"I don't know but that women looked like she's the type to shoot first and ask questions later if all. We have to find the boys. Maybe they can make sense of all this!" Nakida said hurriedly.

"Do you girls smell something? Knock out gas we have to get out of here now!" Raven said teleporting them out of the ware house right into the waiting arms of the Enforcers who cuffed them.

"Let us go now. You're making a big mistake. What about are Constintunal Rights?" Nakida wailed.

"We got rid of that document three years ago. Were have you been. I'm charging you girls with breaking seven regulations of Jump City. 1. Breaking curfew. 2. Fail to appeal to the dress code. 3. Not having identification papers. 4. Trespassing. 5. Resisting arrest. 6. Assaulting an officer and her patrol dog. 7. Breaking and Entering. Take them down to HQ I'm sure the captain will want to interrogate them. Don't forget to do a full DNA scan." Gold said as she slammed the door on the unit in the girl's faces. The unit sped off and all the girls could think was what had happened here?


	4. A Series of Cruel Discoveres

A Series of Cruel Discoveries.

The girls notice more radical changes in the cityscape as they where hauled off to the jail. The most noticeable was a tower in the heart of the city. It was so tall it rose above the clouds. This place was dark, dead, and decaying. It gave a whole new meaning to doom and gloom. This place was a living Hell!

"Look girls, I may like it in the demon world more than you two. But this is serious wrong. I keep feeling all this over whelming tidal wave of pain and sorrow and the person in the most pain is in that tower. So got any plans?" said a scared Raven

"No nothing I'm a genius and I've got nothing. The best I can do is that maybe we should just let this play out and wait for more information." Said Nakida

"Wait? Nakida, Raven look around you and tell me we should not be doing something! People are in pain and the world has been in gulfed in a blanket of darkness and evil! We need to take action not sit around doing nothing!" Starfire stated angrily.

Before they could get another word in edge wise the unit stopped. They forced them to give blood, fingerprint, and retina identification. Then each was thrown into a diffrent kind of cell. Raven's cell was a stone room with no light or sound. Nakida's was a glass box. Starfire was put in a room with blinding white lights. She was sitting in a stone chair with her arms and legs cuffed. And a neck brace held her face straight.

Each girl was then tortured in different ways by Violet Gold. She was Lt. Gold's little sister. These prisoners frustrated her so much.

"I've grown weary of this! You've got a lot of guts for withstanding all this pain. You must be tired. I like to make you a deal. You tell me who you and your girlfriends really are and I'll let you sleep. Lie and I'll put hot embers in your shoes. Now tell me Red. Who are you?" questioned Violet

"I've already told you! I'm Starfire! The other two are Raven and Nakida. Please stop hurting me. Its not very nice!" she pleaded as tears welled up in her emerald eyes.

"LIAR! I WON'T HEAR ANYMORE OF IT. STARFIRE IS **_DEAD!_** NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH! YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE. 1.... 2...21/2 ..." she raised a knife and grabbed a strand of hair and was ready to cut it when the door slammed open and Francesca came in with a large white envelope "Stop sister. The test results are in and you must see them." She said sly

She opened the folder and went over the papers and gasped! "Are you positive? The DNA test weren't tampered with. There's not a chance that their robots, clones? I mean we never had their bodies because the particle beam destroyed them comptley. But how is it possible that it **_THEM?_** It's got to be a trick or something! It's impossible!" She stammers in disbelief

"It may seem impossible. But it them and I have no idea how. We ran the test 4 times to be sure. I think we should call the Prince. He really would like this." Lt. Gold went to use the speed dial on her wrist com. But when her finger was inches from the button Violet stopped her. "Violet get your grubby hands off me." She said angrily. She looked into her sister scared eyes.

"Please, Franchises don't call him. You know how he feels about this particular subject."

"We be called traitors if we don't tell him. I know that kid scares me too. But we got to do it." She stated plainly. Pressing the button she completed her call and waited.

The call went to the Tower. In the Grand Dinning Hall under a gold and crystal chandler was a young man dressed in black. He was about to eat cream calmior or cream octopus. He had real **_silver untenles, crystal goblets and gold plates! _**

He was just about to eat his first bite when a view screen popped up in front of him. "Damm it! Can't I dine in peace anymore! I mean really! Yes who is it?!" asked the young man

Lt.Gold's face appeared and she was smiling most wickedly. "A 1000 apologized my Prince. But I think I found something you would find most intriguing."

"You could have wait till I was done eating!" he snapped, "Now what news to you bring?"

"Today we caught three teenage girls who weren't following the dress code. They broke 6 more laws before they were apprehended. We've been interrogating them for the last hour. But to no avail." She started to say before the Prince interrupted and said anger clearly in his voice.

"They could be with the Rebellion. Anyway's why should three street trash girls interested me? I have more important business to think about."

"Because their DNA test positively ids them as Starfire, Raven, and Nakida." She replied matter of fact.

The mineral water he been drink soon was sprayed all over the screen he start to cough. "Are you sure it it its **_her?_** " he asked desperately as he fingered a gold locket around his neck.

"Yes it is her! Here's a picture." Gold said. She held up the prisoner photo to the viewscreen.

He gazed at her and whispered "Starfire" He then turned and said, "I'll be there in a heartbeat!"

He raced to his privet elevator and screamed at his driver to take him to the jail in five minuets.

The hover limo pulled up in about two mins. The jail was about 20 minuets away but the diver didn't want to anger the Prince. He was well known for his fiery temper. And if the Prince was angry it was nothing compared to his father's wrath. He walked with a graceful stride. The two sisters were waiting for him outside of Starfire room. "Welcome Prince, she in there waiting for you." Said Gold.

He ordered them to dim the lights to a normal level and he took a quick peek into his locket. Taking a deep breath he walked in.

Starfire's head snapped into place as she looked at the newcomer. He was about 6'2 with long jet-black hair and well tone body. He wore a leather black suit with a blood red bird crest. Two red skulls clips held a long cape to his shoulder. His mask remind her of Robin's but it sinisterly curled and instead of white-eye holes they where glowing blood red. He looked maybe 20 or 21.

"Who are you? If you're the one responsible for all this unmanageable suffering I swear I'll hurt you." said Starfire weakly. She hadn't had any food or water since being brought here.

"So beautiful and exquisite. Just as feisty as ever." He said as he ran his fingers through her long red hair. She jerked violently away.

"Do not touch me you, you _kazquer!" she screamed at him_

He laughed and asked what she had called him. "In my language _kazquer _means the same as what you call "Bitch." Now tell me who are you?" she demanded

"How about a deal I 'll tell you my name if you answer my questions okay?" he said playfully

Seeing that she had no other choice she agreed. She was very scared. She really wished Robin could be here. He would wrap her in his sheltered embraces and tell her in his warm voice everything would be all right. Right now she had to be strong.

"First question, what did Robin offer you when you two where on the Ferris wheel looking at the fireworks?" he asked as he drummed his fingers.

"Cotton Candy, It was pink and vanished when I ate it." She replied. She glanced at him suspiciously. Why did he want to know that?

"2. What did Killer Moth force Robin to do?" he questioned her. He was staring his demon like eyes into her emerald ones.

"He asked Robin to take his spoiled rotten daughter Kitten to her prom. I went and Robin and I beat the bad guys and were crowned King and Queen of the prom." She hated the thought of anyone trying to steal _her boy!_

"What did you say to Robin when he was forced to be Slade 's apprentice?"

She blinked at him. Why did he want to know that? True only Robin was able to hear her that night. And just thinking about that experience was bringing back painful feelings to the surface. She looked at him and asked, "May I not answer that one please?"

He stared at her and grabbed her by the neck and shook her and said as she tried to breathe again "NO!! ANSWER IT NOW!"

She took a deep breath and said the same words she said that night. "**_Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight if you are truly evil then go ahead do what you must."_** A small tear ran down her face as she remembered that night. It was the worst night of her life. She had doubted Robin and that was wrong.

"One last question. What did Robin give you the day you died as a symbol of his love?" This questioned seemed to be very important to the masked stranger.

"A gold ring. Here it is" she held up her right ring finger.

He looked at it and then broke into tears and laughter.

"What is wrong sir?"

"Star you don't know how much I've missed you. The pain has been unbearable. Come you must come to my penthouse." He said happily. Genuine happiness could be heard in his voice not faked.

"I don't know you and you feel as cold as ice. "said Starfire

"Starfire it me! Robin! Or now Prince Black Robin" said Robin

"ROBIN?! YOU HAVE CHANGED! WHAT'S HAPPEN TO THE CITY? WHERE ARE CYBORG AND BEAST BOY? WHAT HAPPEN TO THE TOWER?" she exclaimed

"All in good time Starfire come lets go home." He unlocked her. "Release the other two into my custody now." he order the Golds

"But sir they broke the law. They must be punished!" said Lt. Gold

"Are you questioning my authority Lt.?" Robin asked glaring. Before she reply he attacked. Flashes of red light and black leather moved. In about a minuet she was a bloody mess on the floor. "Don't ever question me Gold. Be glad I let you live! Now get Raven and Nakida!" he said in a snake like voice.

He drove them to a clothing boutique. He explained to them that only the aristocrats could wear color. Soon Nakida was wearing an off the shoulder red dress. Raven a midnight blue gown and Starfire a lilac strapless dress. Then they arrived and the tower, which Robin called home.

"I will explain over dinner all that happen to the whole world in the past five years," he said as he led them to the penthouse on the top floor.

Soon a fabulous dinner was laid before them and he began his tale.


	5. Terrible Truth

The Terrible Truth 

"Five years ago you three died. I saw it with my own eyes." Said Robin. He stared gravely across the table into Starfire face. The memory of the events he was about to tell had etched a painful scar over his heart.

"We were going to meet you guys at the pizza place. We were half a block away. When it happen." He said

"What happen if I might ask?" asked a frightful Nakida

A tear rolled down his face. He wept it away and counted. "There was an explosion. When the smoke cleared you guys were gone! We went over the entire scene. But sadly there was no evidence that would prove that you were alive. The only logic assumption is that you where **_dead!!!!!!!!_** It devastated us, me most of all. I couldn't eat nor sleep. I vowed to find who killed you and make them pay. But after a month I no longer could live with the pain. It was killing me from the inside out. I no longer had the will or desire to live. So I took my R-cycle and went to the bridge and looked at the heavens and prayed that I be with you soon. I then jumped off the bridge into to the cold clear river water. I hoped I died and so would the pain. I nearly did die to. For an instance I thought I had died. But I merely fell into a coma. I suffered a broken arm and leg. Four cracked ribs. Massive blood loss. And I need a new kidney. I washed ashore and laid there for hours." He explained sadly

"Time out!" said Raven sternly "You mean to say you tried to committee suicide?"

"Yes"

"You jumped off a bridge? Fell from 245 feet? Substance massive damage? And survived? But how?" said an astonished Raven

"I was brought to a place to heal. Someone found me and nursed me back to health. I don't really remember much 'cause I was in a coma. When I awoke two months later, I found out that my savior was none other than Slade.

""**_SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted in shocked surprise_**

"Yes but he was different! He took a angry and torn up boy and turned him into a man." Robin tried to explain

Starfire look at the food before her in dismay and thought "What kind of man had Robin become?" After seeing the damage caused by their "Death"

He contused to explain what had happen.

"4 months after I tried to do my self in, I came up with a plan. A plan that makes sure that no one would suffer pain again! I had will and power to do it. But I would need help. Cyborg and Beast Boy went and had dramatic makeovers. Cy is now a full android and BB now more animal than human. Beast Boy currently in Africa, which is now a penal colony. He is checking out the new security measure. Cyborg in Antarctica helping with military business. That hunk of ice and snow is the military capitol of the world. I deemed South America fit for a refugee. Thousands of plants and animals are bred there. I couldn't let the whole world lose are natural beauty could I? Asia was conquered last year. It handles all the finical and economic problems. Australia was bought three years ago. It's now used for recreational purpose and teaching. Europe handles all the politics and most of the other worlds problems. Here in North America I get beamed everything via satellite and run the world with the help of my father. The Rebellion has taken sheltered among the islands of the world but soon will be flushed out." Black Robin said.

"Tell me Robin, what happen to my parents? Please I must know!" said Nakida

"It Black Robin and your parents died three month after your death of a broken heart." He retort

"Tells us about the Rebellion, Black Robin." Said Raven

"Oh it nothing more than a minor annoyance. The band here is lead by Cassie Springs. Her parents where 5 star generals in the army. Their names were Blaze Stone Springs and Ember Crystal Flower Springs. They served the country well. Till they died." He sipped his mineral water.

The girls looked at each and asked with caution, "What happen to them? How did they die?" asked Starfire.

"I had them executed them at dawn five years ago for high treason!" he said with a harsh laugh

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!! YOU KILLED TWO INNOCENC PEOPLE FOR STANDING UP FOR THE GREATEST COUNTRY!" THEY SHOUTED.

"They defied me and that was wrong! Now if you don't have any other questions I like to eat dessert. "He said as the table was cleared.

A large piece of Germen chocolate cake was placed before each girl. Star asked the question she been dreading all night "What happen to our home. Titans Tower?"

What he said next come with out the hint of emotion. "I burned to the ground because it was the last reminder of my past and I've destroyed all of my past."

After dinner he took them on a tour of the place. When they came to the grand staircase they were in for a shock or two. Slade appeared. He still wore his mask but he now was dressed in a black suit with a cape. The girls attacked till Robin explained Slade was his father now! He had adopted him and was the Grand Ruler of Earth! The next shock was later that night before they where shown where to sleep. Beast Boy and Cyborg came home. And both were just as unreganicible as Robin. Cyborg looked like what Fixit had in mind! Beast Boy's eye looked like a predator ready to strike! He was dress in a skintight blood red and black jumpsuit with VR goggles. (If you ever seen Kim possible and seen Shego just replace the green with red!) But in the ballroom they met the last three people they expected. Blackfire ,Terra , and Jinx! Each looked as beautiful as goddess! Dress like queens and each holding a lot power. It turned out that they where the boys fiancé's! Cyborg and Blackfire, Terra who been revived from her stone form went to Beast Boy. And Jinx and Robin!!! Could this hellhole get any worse?


	6. A day in the life of Hell

A day in the life of Hell

I don't own the Titans

They girls looked astounded at the three women at the top of the stairs. Each left them thunder struck. Their devil like eyes stared a burning hole into their souls. Raven glaring at Terra with rage boiling beneath her skin. It took all her self-control not to obliterate that earth demon.

"Terra! What are you doing flesh and blood? The last time we saw you were a pigeon roost collecting dust! How come you're alive? And what you doing with _my boyfriend?"_ said Raven as calmly as she could as she could manage.

Terra laughed. She had matured quite a bit. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing gold everything. A gold silk dress and tiara with matching earrings. "I'm a Lady now. So I deserve your respect!" she snapped. Straightening her tiara she continued "Soon after your death I was freed from my stony prison. I helped Beast Boy and the others bring the planet to order. Soon after that I was given the responsibility as Lady Earth. I'm in charge of the environment." And she said as she show off a diamond ring "I'm engaged to Beast Boy." She smiled wickedly and glided downstairs and kissed Beast Boy very passionately on the lips, and then ran her long delicate fingers down his muscular chest.

Raven turned and hung her head. She clenched her fist and bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

Terra smiled. She knew she had finely got Raven truly beat. "Take that you demon girl. Only the devil could love you." She thought nastily.

Nakida stared at Blackfire who wore a gown of the finest silver. She also wore a crown that had a black diamond in the center.

"Cyborg I don't belief you! You choose this this traitors bewitching vixen over me?! I wouldn't believe it. She cares for no one but her self! She is the most selfish person in the world. I mean hello! She tried to get Starfire her own sister to take her place in jail! She not capable of love." Said Nakida

"Don't be such a sore loser! You were dead! And I was available. I find him to be the sexiest hunk of metal in the universe!" And she said showing off the rock on her finger she rubbed it in "He's mine now so tata!" giggled Blackfire.

Nakida cussed quietly under her breath.

Starfire looked at Jinx. She had obviates had had some serious work done. She was no longer flat chest. She had beautiful shaped breast. And her hair fell to her feet. Her complexion was flawless and her face was as if it been made perfect by the hand of God. Her dress was by far the most beautiful of the three. It was what I call mystic dream purple. It glitters like a thousand stars as well as her jewels. She was a goddess.

Starfire was speechless and before she found her voice Jinx said in a voice sweet as sugar but deadly as poison. "I 'm the Princess of the Earth and the Duchess of Europe. And I have the title of the Most Beautiful Woman on Earth! I was a key player in our little make over for the planet. I'm to marry Black Robin in three days at sunset of his 21st birthday. You girls look tired its past midnight you should be in bed, I'll have one of the servants take you to your rooms. TAHIRI! COME HERE!" she snapped.

A little girl about 12 came in. She was wearing nothing but black. Her slippers were so raggedy that the soles were almost completely off. Her dress was barely covering her. She had purplish bruise all over her body and her strawberry blond hair was cut unevenly. But what was noticeable was her face. On her forehead was two burn marks and around her left turquoise eyes was a bright red scar.

The girls all were shocked! This was beyond devastating.

"Come with me, Ladies I will show to your rooms." She said in a small voice.

The girls were lead to a wing on the east side and were given three of the most beautiful and commutable rooms but they all knew that even the prettiest of rooms could still be the coldest and darkest of prison cells. Each had a door leading into the others room

"Here have some hot chocolate. I 'll get you anything you want. Robes, pillows, blankets anything you want just ask." Said Tahiri

The girls all looked at her then at each other and nodded Starfire asked. "Please Friend Tahiri we merely wish to know your story on what happen in the past five years."

"My story?" asked the stunned child

"Yes that I we require. Now let me look at that wrist and your other injuries. I'm a doctor." Said Nakida

"How do you know about my wrist?" asked the little girl

"You keep rubbing it. Now let me see hop on to this bed." Said Nakida

Tahiri looked like she just was given a miracle as she race to the bed and jump on top. While they all drank the coco she told her story.

"Five years ago my life change forever. My parents were public speakers and I had dreams of being the next Tommy Hillier. I want to be a fashion designer. My parents spoke out against Prince Black Robin. They were thrown in jail and tried where they were marked as traitors of high treason. They were sentence to death. First all their blood was drain and organs where harvested. Then they were butcher into tiny piece and then burned. Then they were uncommonly buried in unmarked grave that was torched. I have no idea exactly were there remains are because millions died that way and were buried in that manner. I was brought here and trained to be a slave girl. My injuries are signs that I made mistakes. The bruises are from those witches! They do it for no reason at all! Cyborg twisted my wrist after I was late delivering message one too many times. BB clawed me for forgetting to take care of his hellhound Silver Fang. And Robin burned me after I spilled a coffee on him and Slade. And for each punishment my beautiful hair is cut and made into lace for Jinx. I pray every night that we'll be deliver from this Hell. I know the boys are in pain especially Robin. After you died he just lost it. He would cry himself to sleep and talk in his sleep too. He blames himself for your deaths. It's got so bad! It drove him to insanity. Which was not good for his metal condition. Dark Robin and him were both driven over the edge. (See my twin sister story Dark Robin and Phoenix Flame. Her name is Kaliann) You would think after what happen to Lady Panther he be fine but it just got worse!" she shook her head and sipped her coco.

"Who's Lady Panther?" asked Raven

"She was the woman who assented you three. The one that triggered all this madness." Said Tahiri "She was caught in the Bahamas and when brought in front of Robin he said "To the pain!" we didn't know what that meant. He first locked her in a cell with no light or sound for week without food or water. Then he made walk on lava rocks naked with freezing cold winds. Then beat her with a whip. Then he cut off her feet, hands breast, tongue, nose, and eyes and shaved her bald. He then for a night and a day broadcasted that image of her across the world. Then he ran a blade through her heart. She was given the same funnel as my parents. With so much death delivered in such an injustice way I'm really surprise that there aren't more ghosts around!" she let out a long sigh

"I can hardly believe that this is all our fault! If we had not die, then Robin wouldn't try to committed suicide. Then Slade wouldn't take advantage of his fragile mind. And the whole Earth wouldn't be changed into the Devil's new playground! This all our fault! It's my entire_ **fault! " **_sobbed Starfire.

"Star it's not your fault! They made their choices! We can't change the past. What is in the past is in the past. But maybe we can save their souls and save the Earth future. Love is a powerful thing. It's capable of anything! It can united two warring countries and melt the coldest of hearts. Robin always been there for you when you need love and strength to carry on. Well now he needs your love and strength to carry on and save him for himself. I'll help you," said Raven with a smile on her face, she had a look of determine in her eyes.

"Me too! We will save the boys and we will get home! "Said Nakida

Starfire smiled and the four of them hugged. Tahiri said good night and if they need her to ring the silver bell three times. Even with hope in their hearts all that wait for them in their sleep was horrific nightmares. They were all wondering what waited for them on day two in Hell.


	7. The Rebellion

The Rebellion 

The girls awoke to find Tahiri lying out dresses more beautiful than what they been wearing the day before. She even got their showers started and gave each of them a bagel and some guava juice on the nightstand. As she went to fetch more towels the girls looked at her and had the same thought.

This child had once led a normal carefree life. She had had loving parents and a lovely dream. She had been happy and healthy. Now they looked at this once beautiful girl with such a promising future. She was now bruised, scared, and burned. Her beautiful hair outrage shred off to make lace for that Pink Witch! She was now so frail and thin as well as pale. She looked so bad! Her clothes didn't fit either. Her parents had been **_butchered before her eyes. _**She lost her, health, innocence, childhood, dreams, parents, and most importantly her freedom. All because of _their deaths!_

"Friends we have to do something! I give anything if I could stop all this madness and chaos from happening. If we can make it up to one little girl then I feel a little better. It starts to make up to the whole Earth. Let do something nice for Tahiri." Said Starfire who sound very sad and serious at the same time.

"Well that's everything girls. I've been assigned to be you three personal aid. So tell me what to do and I 'll do it." Said Tahiri with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Tahiri we would like it if you go to bathroom, fill the gold tub with hot soothing bubbling spring mineral water. Stay in there for 30 minutes and when you come out we'll have a wonderful surprise." Said Nakida as she hand her a warm soft white towel, and matching robe.

She ran into the bathroom and wash away half a decade of neglect and abuse. She had almost forgotten what kindness felt like. When she came out Raven had made a beautiful cranberry colored silk dress with matching shoes. Starfire brush and cut her damage hair till she mange to style it even with her ears. Nakida who never had worn make up in her life but knew a lot after watching her mom use the stuff did a miracles job of covering her bruise as well as the burns and hideous scar. She walked over to a gold mirror and looked at her reflection. "Is that really me?" she said in a whisper.

"Yes, It the real you. Come we must go to breakfast." Said Raven.

They hurried to dinning hall where the boys were waiting impatience.

Robin was talking to his father about business; Cyborg was talking to a general about some kind weapon delivery and Beast Boy was talking to a very large snow white she wolf with gold eyes, silver fangs, and three tails.

The girls took their seats at the table as Tahiri hurried to the kitchen and came back with breakfast. Coffee for the men and orange juice for the girls. "Here I had these specially made for you girls. Blueberry chocolate chip pancakes sprinkled with cinnamon and glazed with honey. My mother used to make them for me." Turning to face the guys she laid a plate with steak, sausage and ham in front of everyone of them, even Beast Boy. She then rolled the cart back into the kitchen. The three wicked ladies came in giggling and sat down.

"Where is that little brat? I'm famished! If she not here in two seconds I 'll make sure she black and blue forever! "Said Terra

Blackfire was just about to comment when she notice the girls eating before them. "Hey why did they get served before us?" Blackfire asked outraged

"They were here on time. Now girls sit down and behave yourselves." Slade chided before returning to his conversation with Robin.

Tahiri came back from the kitchen with a new cart loaded with muffins and fruit. She quickly set the plates down in front of the Ladies. "Here's your breakfast. I hope you find it enjoyable." Tahiri said quietly.

"Hey come back here you little twit. What's the big idea wearing that outfit? Did you go raiding the royal wardrobe again? I'll have to punish you." Jinx said. A huge hex formed in her hand.

"Stop! Don't you dare harm that child. We gave her that dress because she was so nice to an excellent assistant to us last night. So back off witch." Nakida threatened.

"Enough! Can't we ever have a quiet breakfast? Jinx love its fine just let it go. Now I've arranged for you girls to go on a tour of the town today. I'm sure you want to see the improvements I've made." Black Robin said.

"Yes Robin we can't wait. May I ask if Tahiri here can be our guide? I mean she's been such a help so far." Starfire said quickly.

"Sure why not. After you've finished with your tour come back here and spend a day with the girls and I to see how we get things done." Black Robin said nonchatly.

"If you're all done talking I have to go. Coming BB?" Cyborg asked robotically. Beast Boy nodded and followed him with his mutated wolf.

The Ladies excused themselves saying they had appointments to keep and they would meet up with the others later.

Slade left shortly after that for his office, which was on the next floor down. Saying he loved Robin and he would see him tonight he wished him luck.

"I have some business conferences to attend to, but I'll be able to hang with you guys later. Tahiri! Make sure my guests have a good time. See you guys later." Black Robin said heading to his office.

"Follow me please. The private elevator is this way." Tahiri led them down to the garage where they had their choice of limos. After selecting a Rolls Royce they headed out.

"So where would you girls like to go?" Tahiri asked timidly

"Actually Tahiri since were all so glad to be out of that _dungeon. _ How about you decide where we go?" Raven suggested

"Me? You want to hear my opinion? Well okay I guess. Lets do as Black Robin suggested and see the good parts of town then visit my old home." Tahiri said.

The limo driver took them all over the "improved" Jump City. According to Nakida it looked like the Holocaust and the Dropping of the A-bomb here. Everything was to forced and not naturally good looking.

After an hour they headed to an older section of the city. Tahiri told the limo driver to stop. She was enjoying her improved status.

"This is where I used to live. Before all this madness started. Most of the servants refer to the take over as the Dark Times. A lot of servants wish they were in the Rebellion but most are to afraid of the wrath of Black Robin." Tahiri explained as they entered an old brick apartment building.

"Rebellion? What is this Rebellion?" Starfire asked curious

"Not everyone was so easily conquered. There are lots of resistances all over the world. The strongest is here in Jump City. I believe the leaders name is Cassie Springs. Anyways follow me. My apartment is the next one over." Tahiri said leading the girls deeper into the building.

"This Rebellion might actually be a good thing. They might be able to help us get home." Raven whispered

"They might also be able to help us straighten the guys up. I mean have you seen the way they've been acting? They think their the best thing since sliced bread." Nakida whispered.

"Your both right friends. But right now let us concentrate on the task at hand. That is Robin is getting married the day after tomorrow." Starfire replied. The girls shut up as they entered Tahiri old home.

Across the street on the roof of another building the Ladies stood observing their most hated foes. They had been shocked to say the least when they met them last night. Now they were just plain angry.

"Those ditz could ruin everything! I mean we haven't spent the last four and half years preparing for this moment for them to come out of the blue and ruin it all!" Terra wailed. She was barely controlling her temper.

"She's right Jinx. They weren't part of the plan. How are we going to take over the world and make everyone are helpless mind slaves if my goody sister and her two pesky little friends are here to mess things up?" Blackfire commented as she painted her nails.

"Would you two Neanderthals hush up for moment? Those three are nothing more than incontinences in our master plan. The plan will just have to be modified a little. Believe me nothing in the world is going to interfere with my personal revenge in this. Now lets get rid of those brats. Terra if you would be so kind?" Jinx ordered.

Terra nodded smiling evilly. "It will be my pleasure. I have a personal score in this as well. Raven is going down." Turning she faced the building and concentrated.

Inside the building the girls and Tahiri felt the ground began to shake and the walls started to fall down. "Earthquake! We must get out of here." Tahiri screamed frightened.

"Too late everyone brace yourself." Raven ordered shielding them. The building collapsed on top of them and they knew no more.

"Easy does there. Give her a little room to breath. We just got her breathing under control and I need to finish stitching her head." Said a strong famines voice. Starfire eyes slowly adjusted to her surrounding and she sat up really fast. "Girl please lie down I need to finish yours stitches," said a women about 26 said. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a tank top and khakis. Starfire lied back down trembling as the lady finished."Hi my name is Stella. You got a nasty cut on your forehead. We barely got you out of that building in time. You should consider your self lucky."

Starfire looked around her. There were about 6 other girls tending about 335 people. Starfire saw not one of her friends anywhere so she asked with panic in her voice. "Where are my friends? Raven! Nakida! Tahiri!"

"Starfire! Over here!" called Raven from the dark doorway. Starfire ran over to her and hugged her friend till Raven said "OH! Star, Please my arm hurts enough already. Don't aid to the pain please." Said Raven in her usually monotone

It was then Starfire notice that Raven right arm was in a sling. It was very bruised and swollen. "Oh! Dose it hurt a lot?" asked Starfire

"A hundred brinks and rubble fell on top of my arm and it was like that for ten minutes. Yes I think it hurts a lot. "She said in a sarcastic tone.

""Are Nakida and Tahiri ok?" she asked in small voice.

"Yeah we're ok. Damaged yes but all right. Starfire, Raven their someone who liked to talk to us and she looks like she ready kill if she doesn't get what she wants." Said Nakida. She had a crutch under her right arm because she had sprained her ankle.

The three of them walked the long dark corridors which all looked strangely familiar. They were lead to a small dingy room. In the room was a metal table with a laptop, some envelopes and a flickering light. A large chair was turn face the wall. They sat down as the door slid shut.

The chair was rocking back and forth and the girls wait for a few minuets before they decided to speak.

"Excuse me but though we're very grateful that you saved our lives we need to know what going on and where are we and where are friend. She a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes. We need to be going so if you tell us what you want we could go.

"Why would you want to go? Back to that Devil? He a demon! He caused nothing but pain and sorrow." Said a female voice from behind the chair.

"Listen I understand you and thousand of others have been victim to the boys, but what to want with us because you can't hold us here against our will." Said Nakida.

"Yes who you do tell us what we can't do?" said Raven as her eyes flashed red for a sec.

"I will tell you!" said the voice as the chair around to reveal a 15-year-old girl. She had long red hair in a ponytail with two long stands of hair that was snow white. Her skin was tan and she looked like she been to the heart of Hell and dance with the Devil a few times. In her right ear at the top was a gold hoop. She wore a red leather halter and black leather jeans. An orange bandage was on her right arm and a tattoo on the left. Her right eye was gone replaced by a gold computer one. A green goggle was over her left green eye. And she was wearing a headset.

"Hello girls. I'm pleased to see the rumors that you three have raised from the grave are true! You three could be most esennally to my plans to restore order to this Hell! Oh silly me I should introduce myself first!!! My name is Cassie, Cassie Carmen Springs. I'm leader of the Rebellion and I guess you like to hear my story am I right?" she asked with her gold eye staring into their souls. They where all very frighten but the girls had all been save from certain death. So the allowed this teen to tell her story. And this girl knew how to tell a story and give a lasting impression.

She pick up a halo with a little diamond and goggles put them on her head. She then closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her face she begins to explain. "This device is called a Memory Player. Think of it has a VCR used for reliving memories. It also makes a tiny DVD of whoever uses it. So if you got animmsa it is very helpful. My story began five years ago. As she spoke her memories were played before their eyes. I was in military school like everyone in my family before me. It's kinda a tradition that you serve in the military in my family. When you three where killed, it sent the whole world into a war form Hell! My parents fought valiantly and stood true to the USA to end. Here the only thing I have left of them she said a she open a silver locket and showed a picture of two people with jet-black hair and green eyes with a ten-year-old Cassie.

"How come you have red hair if your parents had black and where did the white strikes come form?" asked Starfire.

"It's a reassive gene on my mom side. I got the white locks when I watch my parents be murder!!!!!!!!! I was separate from them because **_Robin the saint wouldn't harm children, but it was perfectly ok to murder millions of adults and leave the kids with out their parents!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she pounded her fist on the table that made everyone jump! _**

I was in a concentrate camp for six months learning what they called "My Place" I escaped and found others like me. We formed a family and created the Rebellion. We made our headquarter the last place **_PRINCE ROBIN _**would look. The place where he got his first taste of the dark side! Where his heart was first tainted by **_SLADE!_**"

Starfire snapped her fingers "Now I know why this place looks so familiar! It's the same place where Robin had been forced to be Slade 's Apprentice!!!"

"That right, Starfire. Now if you look at the monitors. They are the same one Robin looked at when he tried to save your lives!!!!! Now as you can see world wide because of your boyfriends betray to the Earth. We being living in conations like this. Many injury and several children not educated propel. I tell I want to end this war. And the best way I know how is to cut off the head of the snake!" she said with rage.

"What snake is she talking about?" asked Starfire

"She means to kill Robin and the others. She was only fighting the body of evil now she wants to end it! By killing Robin and BB, and Cy." Said Raven.

"We won't allow you vendetta do get in the way peace. Death has never solved anything, Cass you are letting your hate and angry cloud your mind!" said Nakida

"Let me tell you girls something. The boys are **_nothing like the way you remember! Cyborg is now a complete machines no heart, or soul! Beast Boy is animal now a savage beast! Slade is worse than ever! And Robin he makes Hitler look like Mother Teresa! I'm trying to save this world! I didn't start this war but I'll be dammed in Hell first if I 'm not the one to finish it!" she said in fury!_**

She motion for them to follow her. She brought them to a room with an artificial sun and a tree. Sitting under the tree where children. They were singing and the one sing the loudest was Tahiri. When she spots them she ran and hugged each of them. "I 'm so happy to see you all right! Are you going on the raid with Cassie?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Tahiri?" asked Starfire as she hugged the girl.

"We are going to raid a medical facently and a food warehouse from under that precious little princess Jinx! You girls with me or not?" asked Cassie as she cocked her gun.

"We will help but we must get Tahiri to safety. She can't stay here." Said Raven

"What! You send her back to be abuse by those demons? She is perfectly safe here with the others. "Said Cassie.

"You don't understand! We promised her to be there for her and Procter her! She can't stay here. She needs us! " Plead Star.

The girls made a plan. They would help but the also make sure Cassie didn't let her hate get in the way.

Jinx was at a jewelry shop when there was a disburse outside. Her limo had been vandalized! She ran after the hoodlums responsible, while this was happening Nakida and Cassie hit the medical facility and Starfire and Raven got food and other supplies. Tahiri was the lookout. It looked all clear till the Enforcer came then it was a bloody mess. Cassie was aim right at Lt. Gold when an innocuous mother and her baby came out from the garbage where they been sleeping. Tahiri saw that there was about to be innocent blood spilled so she yelled to Starfire. Star rescue them a spilt sec before Cassie and Gold fired.

"All right that enough! Its time for this battle to end! Before someone really gets hurt! Nakida! Separate everyone and I'll get us out!" shouted Raven

Nakida nodded and create force field bubbles that separate the Enforcer and Jinx from Cassie and the rest of the Rebels. Then Raven said with all her might" AZRATH MERTION ZENTOS!" They all disappeared into a dark shadow.

"What you pulls us out of there?! We could have finished off Gold and Jinx once and for all!" said Cassie angrily

"Innocent people were getting caught in the crossfire! We promise to help you anyway possible to stop this evil. But we won't hurt, endanger, or kill anyone to achieve it! We 're going friend! Girls, Tahiri come on lets go!" said Starfire.

"Wait takes this so you can commentate with us. My tech girl Gadget made." Cassie said as she hand a small silver crystal. "I hope we can be friends Starfire."

"I also hope we can be friends too. Keep fighting." She said as she shook her hand.

"But don't let your emotions cloud your judgment!" snapped Raven

"Remember all life is important! And make sure you don't become what you fight against!" said Nakida sternly

"Tahiri you are still welcome to live here and fight by my side. We could use someone with your knowledge of the People of the Tower."

"Thank you, I would taken that offer this morning. But after I've seen how you are I think I am safer with Starfire, Raven and Nakida. But will help anyway I can!" come we can still make it back in time for dinner and tonight dinner is ribs!"

So the left but the girls were really staring to understand what was going. But they didn't know it was about to get much much much worse!


	8. The Begining of the End

The Beginning of the End.

Looking out from the balcony of the tower was a dismal Robin. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Jinx at all as she went on and on about the wedding details with the wedding planners.

"I will only have blood orchids and other dark flowers. And the colors must be purple, and, red. My dress better be ready by tonight. So must the music! We need to have it all ready by tonight! Do you understand?!" Said Jinx as she shouted to the V-screen

"Understood perfectly my Princess. We will see you later." Said one of the Planners.

"Black Robin darling I need to know what we should serve food wise for tomorrow night. Do you think we should serve clam chowder or should we serve something a bit more Asian? Black Robin? Black Robin, are you listening to me? Hello anyone home?" Said Jinx irritated

"Huh? Oh, Jinx love! I was just thinking about something." He said

"Listen she may _look and sound and maybe even act like Starfire but she not your Starfire because she is **DEAD! **_ Stop living in the past! She is gone and who ever this phantom and her friends are they are nothing more the memories lost to the wind! You and I are in love and about to wed so stop thinking about _her and start thinking about me!" _she said impatiently to him as she hurried off to her bedroom to change for dinner.

Robin turned back to vast wasteland and wonder where the girls were. Just then the private elevator came and open up. The girls tried to hurry to their rooms as Tahiri ran to the kitchen to help with supper.

"Starfire! Raven! Nakida! Where have you been? You should have checked in hours ago. I was beginning to worr... **_WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU THREE?!!!!!!!!!! YOU LOOK TERRBILE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs._**

"We are fine Robin." Said Star.

"Nonsense! You three are hurt now tell me how and I will punish those who hurt you three! Now tell me I will have my pound of flesh!"

"No one hurt us Robin, we went into a old building that collapses in a mild tremor." Said Raven.

"Yes I fixed everybody up. We all sustained minor damage nothing that won't heal in a week. Tahiri is the lucky one if Starfire hadn't shield her she could have been killed or at the least severely hurt." Nakida informed him.

"Why do you care about such unimportant person? She insignificant, worthless. So why would you put yourself in harms way just for her?"

All three of them gasped! How could he ask that question? He is or in this case was a hero.

"Every life is important no life insignificant. I would gladly sacrifice everything and myself in my power to save someone I love! There was a time when you felt the same way. But now you are cold as ice with a heart of petrified stone. We are going to go change into something a little more relaxing see you at dinner!" said Starfire with her eyes glaring at him. She and the girls hurried off to their rooms.

Robin was stunned. She had never spoken to him like that. He would have to talk to his father about this. He hurried to dinner.

Soon everyone was gathering around the table as Tahiri set a plate of barbeque ribs and tart tots around the table. The Ladies where dressed in even more fine gowns and the Girls were back in their normal clothes. Robin decided to speak first.

"I would like to apologized for my early behavior. I have been surround by betrayal, lies and deception so long I see only pain, sorrow and misery at every corner. I think it be beneficial if you three spent the night with us." He said as took a huge bite of juicy rib and long drink of ice-cold milk.

"Well, Prince I think we should see if they're trusty worth first. We wouldn't want any **_spies or traitors in the Tower._**" Said Blackfire with a gleam in her eyes.

"What to you mean **_trustworthy?"_** said Nakida. She was already reaching a boiling point. She wants to smack these girls.

"Well you just can't expect us to trust you out right. With the Rebellion and all we just can't afford to take that chance that you betray us to them. I think this be the perfect time to test the Thought Project Crystal. Its all ready in the Science Lab." Said Blackfire. Her eyes look devilish hungry.

"What is a Thought Project Crystal? I'm almost afraid to ask what its purpose and what its does." Said Nakida timidly.

"It's a crystal that vibrates in tune to the frequency of brainwave and matches syntactic dysfunction. With it we can stop the brain from sending the signals for pacifist function such as aggrieves behavior or lying. It's still in the experimental stages but trust me the primary results look _very _promising." Explained Blackfire. She seemed most eager to go through the procedure

"Unforturely my Blazing Beauty I can't allow such experimental technology to be used. But if you don't mind Nakida you are welcome to join Blackfire and me at Devil 's Skull Research Tower. It was built over the remains of your old lab where we first met used to stand." Said the electronic voice synthesis of Cyborg.

"**_"Used to stand? What to you mean?" _**said Nakida

"It was destroyed in a Rebellion attack 3 years ago." Said Cyborg.

Nakida was so shock. After everything that they been through in the last 48 hours what was left of humanity in this world of nightmares?

"Raven I'm sooooo sorry that I've not paid nearly enough attention to you. So you are welcome to join me and the ravishing Terra at the games tonight." Said Beast Boy in a snake like voice.

Raven 's face lost its normal calm. She looked at her love and saw only a beastly demon not the child like face full with a smile and laughter she had looked for love and comfort as well as a way to express she. "What kind of games? Baseball? Basketball? Football?" she question with her eyes locked on his.

"None of the above! Dog fights! My lovely bitch Silver Fang is going to fight to keep her title as Top Dog. She has beaten all of them. Boys and girls. They're not a dog nor wolf or even a hybrid that can beat her! And tonight she is going to prove it. By fighting the other top 9 beast for shot at the title!"

"Beast Boy I 'm so shocked and ashamed of you! The Beast Boy I know **_hates_** cruelty to animals and is total against forcing animals to fight for money or pleasure! You are so much better than this! I' ll come but I won't enjoy it." Snapped Raven

"You never **_enjoyed anything!!!!!! _** You are emotionless. Even a Vulcan shows more feeling than you. Just don't ruin the rest of the game tonight with your negative attude. We actually enjoy life, not live in your horror land!" laughed Terra.

Raven want to kill Terra right then and there. But she restrained her self.

"Starfire you are welcome to join me and my Father in some business meeting since Jinx will be planning our wedding." He didn't wait for her replied he turned his head and snapped at Tahiri "Tahiri! Go get coffee and sandwiches! AND DON'T SPILL THE COFFEE ON ANYONE OR YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH! NOW GO AND GET IT **_NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Tahiri ran into the kitchen and fifteen minutes later came back with two trays. She then ran to meeting room. Once she was done she ran to Robin and cursity and said. "If it please thy Majestic I humbly request to have the rest of the night off." Her eyes pleading with him.

"Request granted on the condition that you help Starfire, Raven, and Nakida still. Now" he said as he got up he fired beams at her and shoved her to the ground. "Get out of my sight you little dung beetle!"

Raven and Nakida went over to her and looked her over Starfire didn't she flew over to him and hit him and said "ROBIN! YOU HAVE BECOME SO HEARTLESS ITS UNBELIAVEABLE! I DON'T HATE MY ROBIN THE BOY YOU USED TO BE, BUT I HATE WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME! COME GIRLS LETS GO BACK TO OUR ROOMS! NOW!"

"Forget her Robin sweetie! I'll have the slaves work double time to get the wedding preparations ready. You just deal with the usual globe crises. Things will be done in no time. I have to go and reapply my make up. Coming Ladies?" said Jinx as she got up from the table.

Soon the girls were back in the three conjoining rooms. They meet in Starfire's room. She was having an emotional breakdown. She didn't know how much more of this pain she could take.

"Here Star, cry as much as you want. I feel like crying too. But we must not give up hope. We can still save them and the rest of the world I know it!" said Nakida as she hand a handkerchief to Star.

"If its any consolation Ms. Starfire you three are the best thing to happen to this world in half a decade. I always admired you guys. The Teen Titans were my heroes and the still are. Because only a Teen Titan can save the world from one of its own." Said Tahiri

"Tahiri, may I ask you a question?" asked Raven as she adjusted her hood.

"Sure. Ask me anything." She said as she brushed her hair.

"Why didn't you stay with the Rebellion? Surely it's much better than this rat hole. You may not be safe all time but you be free from the pains of this place." Asked a confused Raven

"My parents taught me violence is pointless and all it cause is a never ending cycle of pain and sorrow. Any death the end result of that is mean less and pointless. The harder you push the harder you get pushed back. Let your words save you. Because fists and weapons always turn against the one who wheels them. I promised them before they died I never get involved in the Rebellion. I'll help in any way I can but it will be in a peaceful manner. " Answered the little girl.

"Fair enough." Said Raven she then got up and left to meet up with Beast Boy. The other two soon followed her. Before they left Starfire asked Tahiri what she was going to do.

"I was going to bed and get some sleep." She said.

Nakida after seeing all the damage on her asked what kind of quarters she had.

"I've got a room no bigger then a closet. Has an old busted smelly cot and my diary hidden under the pillow. I keep all my secrets in it. In fact I know more secrets of this place then the Lords and Ladies know themselves.

"Run and get your diary and come back here. You can sleep here tonight. Hurry up and don't let the wicked people catch you, now go! "Said Starfire.

Tahiri was back in five minutes. She quickly wrote in her book and the got a hug and kisses from each of the girls and went to sleep. And for the first time in five years she was no longer plaque by nightmares.

The three wicked ladies were discussing things of their own.

"They are supposed to be dead! I thought Terra's earthquake would make sure they were six feet under and pushing up daisy!!!! I want them out of the way permanently!!!!!!!!!!!!" snipped Blackfire as she brushed her long black hair.

"Look I'm sorry. Believe me I want them out the picture for good as much as the rest of you. Especially Raven. We have a score to settle and this time she is going to be the living memories!!!!!! Jinx you're the smartest one of us. Should we abandon the plan or change it or what?" asked Terra. She had just finished putting on a snow leopard fur dress with a cheetah scarf and a jaguar cape. All made from real fur.

"Believe me everything will work out according to plan. Slade and the Rebellion will be blamed for the boy's deaths. The girls will be blamed as the traitors because they couldn't stand the thought of their loves marrying anyone else but them. We will inherit everything. Thank God that we got the papers signed last week. We will all get our gorgeous vengeances! I will have vengeances for my pain. We will be Queens of the whole Earth! They say the revenge is a dish best served cold. And in this cause it very true! HA HA HA!" She laughed sinfully

At Devil 'Skull Tower there was all kinds of tech. But none of it looked like it would benefit mankind. More like it would destroy it instead! And they where were doing inhuman experiment to human test subjects!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Cyborg I can't believe that you approved of all this monstraited of technology! You know science and technology is absolute worthless and meaning less if not done for love of mankind! Where your heart? You taught me science would only take you so far. You need a heart to complete the journey!!!" scolded Nakida

While Cyborg and Nakida quarreled Blackfire went to the top of the tower. To the crystal chamber. In the center of the room was a large crystal. It was cross between hot pink and royal purple. And it was blinking in a rhythmic pattern. She slid a CD into the computer. Downloading a program in to the system. "Phase one complete smiling wickedly she left.

At the dog-fighting ring Raven was finding it harder and harder to control herself. She notices a 16-year-old girl with short ultra violet hair wearing black and mid night blue clothes was handling the betting ring. She appeared to have very good math skills.

"OK people lets lay down the dough down. Come on lets see some green! I've got 3 grand that say the opponent Buck will beat the Queen Bitch, Silver Fang. I've got 250 Gs on Silver Fang! Come on people lets hear those bets! We still have 20 minutes, till opening fight." Shouted the girl as she took bets.

"Hello Risty Blood. How you enjoying the games tonight?" asked Beast Boy as he lead everyone inside the stadium

"Everything fine. Your dog has a 75 chance of winning. The only one I worry about is Buck. He might pose a threat. He is a mix breed. His Mother was a Labrador Great Dane mix and his Father was a St. Bernard and Scotch shepherded. He is Mammoth's dog. And like his master Buck been given some genetic enhancement! But the probability of Silver Fang losing is like 3 out 7!" said Risty smartly!

Raven took her seat in BB private box. She tried to enjoy the game. But it was sick and wrong! The animals were pushed past their limits some almost died! Silver Fang showed no mercy. She ripped her enemies apart limb from limb! Soon both Silver Fang and Buck were paired up to fight one last time. She couldn't take anymore as she watch the beautiful creatures tried to kill each other. She stood up and her eyes glowed as her cape whipped back and forth. "NO MORE OF THIS MADNESS! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! AZRATH METROIN ZENTHOS!" She screamed as she stops the dogs from killing each other.

Raven and Beast boy got in to what Terra called "Lover Spat" she escaped just as the crowed begin to riot.

"Hello Lady Terra. Shall we make this exchange while the crowed is distracted?" said a sly Risty.

"Do you have it? I know you're gifted in science as well as math." Said Terra.

"First give me what I want and I'll give you what you want!" snapped Risty impatience.

"Here" handing her a envelope "Its filled with 245 millions dollars. And a certificate that lets you own Silver Fang in the case Beast Boy dies. Now do you have what I desire?" asked Terra annoyed

"Here" handing her what looked like a gantlet. She smiled. "It will respond to signal is gets from when your pulse changes. It will also respond to your thoughts and voice. Your power will magnify 1000x over!" Nice doing business with you! "She vanished into to the dark blanket of the night.

To say the least about Starfire night was it was worse than then she could ever image. Try and think of the worst day you ever had and the worst case sonorous and her night was 1trillieon times worse!

Everyone gathered after their devastating evenings. They each told what had happened.

"I can't believe let alone understand what possessed an animal lover like Beast Boy to get into a sports as ugly and evil as dog fighting! It insane that what it is!!!" said Raven coldly.

"You think that weird? I've always known two things about my love Victor Stone. One he longs to be fully human again. And two he loves to play with tech. But I can't believe what my eyes see. That he gives up his biological compotes willing and then abuse technologically like some twisted mad scientist!" said Nakida as buried her face into her hands.

Starfire was running her hand down the curves of Tahiri's body, as she lay asleep in her bed. She had been thinking and had come to the conclusion. She spoke in a hush whisper in a calm clear serious voice.

"I think we should break into Slade office and see what we can find. I don't believe he is the reformed man that Robin makes him out to be. I'm sure he the reason we're dead! We must stop this wedding from happening! And we only have till sunset tomorrow. Are we all in agreement?" asked Starfire with fire in her eyes.

Three hands join together, but before the threw them in the air, Tahiri woke up and said,

"Slade's office has the toughest security in universe! Its impenetrable to get in with out the codes. And only Slade knows them." Said Tahiri sleepily.

"Great! How we supposed to get in and find out the truth? Our powers are useless in this case! Anyone got any ideas to get out of this pit. Because we finally hit rock bottom!" said Raven sarcastically

"Calm down, Raven. You can't lose your cool now. We need you. We'll figure something out." Said Nakida reassuringly as she rest her hand on Raven's shoulder

"We are the Teen Titans after all, Raven. We can do anything no matter how impossible its seems." Said Starfire strongly.

"Ahem," puffed Tahiri All eyes turned to face her turquoise ones. "I did say that his office was impenetrable to get in by force. But it's not impossible to get into."

"What are you saying? You can get us in? How? You just said before it's impossible to get in without the codes and only Slade knows them. How can we get in?" asked Raven in a dark voice.

"I did say you can't get in with the codes form Slade." She said smiling

"Ok could you let us in on the big secret already?" asked Nakida

"I _can_ get the codes from Slade." She replied.

"Oh like you can just waltz right up to him and say "Good afternoon, Master Slade. I'm doing great and you look swell today. By the way I'm going to need to break into your private office so could I have the codes please? Thank you, have a nice day!" Tch I don't think so," said Nakida with her arms crossed.

"_Actually I can waltz up to him and ask him." She replied._

"Wonderful, how can you do that?" said Starfire.

"Tomorrow is Slade weekly spa treatment. I give him a massage and some acupuncture. He's out like a light in about 15 minuets. And he talks in sleep. So I ask him for the codes and give them to you and you can break into the office. Pieces of cake." Explained Tahiri.

"Let's do!" shout Starfire. And then they went to sleep.

The next day everyone was busy getting ready for the wedding. Only Tahiri was relived of duty. She was busy helping the girls get ready for the break in.

Around two 'o clock the plan fell into motion.

"Alright I'm ready. Here will use these old ear communicators. Ok just stand by and wait for me to give you the codes." Said Tahiri

"Good luck Tahiri." Said Starfire.

The girls flew to Slade 's office. Raven watch the right end of the hallway and Nakida the left end. Starfire got ready to enter the codes on the holopad.

Slade went to the spa and undress saves for his mask and a towel. He walked in clearly disturbed about something. "Hello Master Slade. You excited about the wedding? Its sounds like its going to be wonderful.'" Said Tahiri as she ready the soothing music and sweet incentive.

"Tahiri I feel sore all over. Just fix it in time for the wedding. I can't miss my son own wedding day.

She went right to work and just as she predicted he was out in 15 minutes flat.

"Ok here it goes," she said after he was out for five minutes. "Slade I need to get into you office to clean. But the door is locked. Could you please be so kind to tell me what those marvels codes are?" She asked

He mumbles for a few seconds then said in a drowsy voice "The first one is Addie Kane."

"Number one is Addie Kane. Got that Starfire?" Tahiri whispered.

Starfire type the name into the holopad screen. "Ok next one." She said.

"Slade what are the next three?"

"Grant, Joe, Rose." He mumbled

"Grant, Joe, Rose. Guys you in or not?" squealed Tahiri

"Not! They're one more code. And we have a minuet to enter it before the alarms go off!" screeched Raven.

"It has to be something significant to Slade!" said Star as she tried his name. "No good its five digits and we have only 30 secs left. Why are the other names imported, Tahiri?" asked Nakida

"The first one is the name of Slade wife, the other three are his children." She replied.

"I got it!" exclaimed Starfire as she enter Robin name into the pad.

"Accuses accepted. Welcome back Mr. Wilson." Said a computer voice said in a cheery tone.

"Who would have thought Slade actually have a family? Go figure!" said Raven in surprise

They enter what seemed like an ordinary office. There were a few paintings and other unusual artwork. A desk with a pc and a filing cabinet. On the right wall was a huge wall of books. Nakida start hacking into the PC and Raven went through the files in the cabinet, and Starfire looked at the book shelve.

"Damm it! There not squat on this hard drive!" as a frustrated as she pound her fist "Any luck Raven?"

"No nothing! What about you Starfire?" question the dark mistress of the shadows.

"All I learned is he got an weird taste in books. **_The Once and Future King. Chicken Soup for the Soul. Self help books. Lord of the Rings. The Bible and this extremely large book called War & Peace. Oh my!"_** She said as she tugged at "War & Peace" The wall swung to one side and they discovered a secret room. They hurried into it and found a box full of Memory Disk. All of the were blue. But one was red.

"OK, girls lets played it we need to know the truth! Nakida, try adapting it to your PDA to play in and hurry!" said Starfire.

In about 13 seconds they were playing the disk and they were shocked by what was on it.

"**_MY NAME IS SLADE WILSON AND THIS IS MY LAST WILL AND TESTIOMENT. MY LIFE STORY BEGINS MANY YEARS AGO WHEN I LIED ABOUT MY AGE TO GET INTO THE ARMY. WHILE IN THE ARMY TWO WONDERFUL THINGS HAPPENED. ONE I GOT GENTICES ENHASMENT THAT GREATLY IMPROVED ME AND 2 I MET THE WOMEN OF MY DREAMS ADDIE KANE. SHE GAVE ME MY TWO SONS GRANT AND JOE. I SOON QUIT THE ARMY AND BECOME A MERCNARY KNOWN AS DEATHSTROKE. ON ONE ASSIMENT MY SON GRANT BECAME IN DANGERED AND THOUGH WE SAVED HIM MY WIFE COULDN'T FORGIVE ME SO SHE SHOT MY RIGHT EYE OUT AND LEFT ME. I WAS DEVESATED. I WENT TO ORENTAL WERE I MET A WOMAN WHO GAVE ME MY DAUGHTER ROSE. BUT SHE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME AND AGAIN I HAD LOST MY FAMILY. I THEN CAME TO JUMP CITY WHERE I ENCOUTER THE TEEN TITANS AND FIRST LAYED EYES ON ROBIN. IMMEADITDLY I WAS DRAWN TO THIS BOY. WE WERE SO VERY MUCH ALIKE. IN HIM I FOUND A KINDRED SPIRIT. I STUDIED HIM, LEARNED EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM. I FAILED TO MAKE HIM MY APPRENTICE AND MY REVENGE SCHEME DIDN'T WORK. I WANTED ROBIN SO BADLY. I WAS LONELY AND NEEDED A FAMILY. SO I HIRED A HITWOMEN NAMED LADY PANTHER TO GET RID OF ROBIN AND THE OTHER MALE TITANS WEAKNESS THEIR GIRLFRIENDS. FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS THINGS HAVE FALLEN APART. THE BOY I LOVED AS IF HE WAS MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD HAS BECOME SO HEARTLESS. I WISH I COULD FIX THE MISTAKES I'VE MADE. THIS DISK WILL BE PRESENTED TO MY SON AFTER HIS WEDDING. BY THE TIME HE PLAYS THIS I WILL HAVE KILLED MY SELF. I CAN ONLY HOPE I WILL BE JUDGED FOR MY CRIMES. THIS IS SLADE WILSON FINALE WILL AND TESTAMENT. THANK YOU."_**

****"Wow this is truly deep for someone leaving a suicide note. Who would have image all Slade really want was someone to fill his loneness. To love him." Said a shocked Nakida.

"Who really cares at the moment? We got the evidence that Slade ordered our murder. So lets go and give it to the boys. Like now!" snapped Raven as she pocketed the disk.

Starfire was feeling weird. The way Slade had just sounded he truly looked like he was regretting his past choices.

"Something is not right. I feel there is something we're missing." Said Starfire.

Before anyone could respond the whole room filled with a sweet smell. In a few minuets the whole room was fill with gas! It became hard to breath and they lost conscience.

"Uh I feel worst then I did when we arrived here. Come lets be going uh?'' said Starfire as she tried to escape but was held back by ancient chains. She turned and saw that Nakida and Raven were also chained up.

"Where in heavens name are we?" asked a confused Nakida.

"We're in a dudgeon! Slade must have gassed us and locked us up to stop us from stopping the wedding." Said Raven

"Good theory Raven, but you have to ask yourself why would Slade chain himself up too?" asked Starfire her eyes gazing to the opposite corner where Slade was chained up too.

"I don't know." Raven replied stupidly

Just then the door at the top of the stairs opened and three shadows appeared. "I hope you are not in too much discomfort" snickered Jinx

The lights came on and the three shadows became the three wicked ladies. Each was dressed in a fabulous dress. But all had a look of pure evil on their faces.

"Tell us what's going on! Why have you chained us up? I demand to know the truth!" said Starfire with her eyes glowing in rage.

"We'll gladly tell you our plan baby sister! We'll even use small words so your tiny brains can understand. Jinx if you will do the honors." Smirked Blackfire.

"Gladly I've waited four and half years to have my vengeance and in an hour I shall have it! You see sweeties in about 45 minuets the triple wedding will begin and fifteen minutes after that we shall be married to the three most powerful men in the world. In honor of such a moment's occasion the boys will have their first drink of alcohol and it will be there last!" she insanely giggled

"This is zazaibra fire water. Its poisons to anyone who not from the Zaza Cluster." Said Blackfire holding up a dark green bottle.

"When the boys drinks this their hearts while go into cardiac arrest and they will die. And since we signed the legal papers last week, in the event of their deaths everything in their names we will inherit it if they die of natural causes." Explained Jinx

"But you'll die too! Because you will be drinking the same wine." Spat Nakida glaring with hatred in her eyes. How could these girls be so heartless?

"No we won't thanks to magic of the Stones of Chontra!" said Terra cleverly as she held three glowing smooth stones the size of a pea. "We just put these babies under our tongues and its magic will neutralize the toxic effects of the wine."

"But because we need an heir to the throne and it has to be of their blood we devised a drug the make sure 250 that will give birth to their child. All we have to do is inject our self with the drug and implant their sperm, which has been frozen. After we secured an heir we'll be made Queens of the Whole Earth. And to insure the we have absolute 100 loyalty Blackfire's Thought Projector Technology will prove most useful. "Said Jinx

"I down load a program last night while you and Cyborg were fighting. It will be triggered when the wedding is televised all around the world! It will make everyone 100 loyal to us. Of course some people will not be effected like the Rebellion so Terra will frighten them into admission!" laughed Blackfire.

Terra held up her right wrist. There was the glove she got at the dogfights. "It's a Nano Cuff Wrist Amplifier! It will respond to my every command! I can pick any place on Earth and destroy it with a thought!" she snickered.

"Everyone will know it's was you that murder the boys! They will have you all executed!" screeched Raven

"Not likely. You see we know for a fact that the Rebellion will be attacking the Tower during the wedding. So everyone will think that you three help them kill the boys cause you couldn't stand the thought of them not marring you! Slade will be included a traitor too. You will be the ones to die and this time you will stay dead. You three have caused a enough pain in our lives already. Because of you I lost someone very important to me." Growled Jinx. Her eyes held back unshed tears.

"What are you talking about?" Slade demanded weakly. He had finally woken up. The Ladies had found him in the spa and sedated him before dragging him down here.

"So the fool finally wakes up. Good you'll be able to hear your crime and understand why your punishment is death." Jinx replied harshly.

"Does the name Lyric Perry mean anything to any of you brats?"

The prisoners shook their heads in confusion. Where was this leading?

"She was a minor duchess in a small European country that no longer is in existents. Shortly after her daughter was born her husband died. The country was anxeried and she lost everything. Her wealth, power, her title even! She took what little she had and came to America. She sent her daughter to school and she became the best hitwomen in the world named Lady Panther in order to gain back everything she had lost. After her last assignment, which was to kill you three, she went to the Bahamas as her reward. She was found by Robin and _murdered!_ I have to watch that memory every year on the anniversary of her death. It sickens me." Jinx explained.

"I don't get it? Why does her death matter so much to you?" Starfire asked confused.

"Because she was my_ mother!"_ Jinx shouted. Everyone gasped in horror and understanding. This was personal to her.

"I've spent the last four and half years preparing for this moment. I will make Robin pay for what he did. I never loved him. How could I love such an evil hearted murdering monster? I was aided by my friends here who also had personal agendas." Jinx said.

"What is your reason for doing all this Blackfire?" Nakida demanded.

"Cyborg helped put me in jail. I hate all the Titans for what they did to me. I want to crush them under my foot. Cyborg is nothing more than a walking piece of junk." Blackfire shot back at her.

"I can only guess what your reason is Terra. Beast Boy gave you everything. He loved you but you betrayed us and hurt him." Raven angrily shouted.

"_I _betrayed him? Wrong! He promised he be my friend forever no matter what! He lied to me like he lied about not telling anyone that I had complete control of my powers. I sacrificed myself for him and what do I get in return when I'm freed from my stone prison? All I heard was about how much he missed his little female demon! Well time for me to get back at the little beast." Terra explained angrily.

"But why are you getting rid of me? I didn't kill your mother." Slade whispered tiredly. The sedative still hadn't worn off.

"Each of us hates you for different reasons. Terra because of what you did to her, Blackfire because you held her back from taking over Tamara after her sister's death, and me because you sent my mother's death in motion. You are going to die alright, but by my hands." Jinx yelled.

The girls had heard enough. They tried to break the chains and escape but couldn't. Jinx had empowered them with magic and they were electronically locked.

Jinx then placed a carbon bomb on the wall and said, "This bomb is set to go off in half an hour. It will blow you all to smithereens! Good-bye forever! I'm off to get my sweet revenge!" They left laughing.

"We got to get out of here now!" said Raven

"But how? We need a miracle!" said Starfire

"I wish Sonia was here! She can hack into any system! I finally figure out why she wasn't responding before. The energy surge that brought us here temporary knock out her system. I think I could reboot her if I could get my palm pilot! "Said Nakida frankly

Just then a section of the south wall slide aside and Tahiri poked her head out. "Told you I knew all the secrets of this palace!" she said.

"Now is not the time Tahiri get my palm pilot and reboot Sonia?" cried Nakida

Tahiri quickly did as she was told and in a minute Sonia was awaken.

"Man that was the longest nap every! Is it time for lunch? NAKIDA!" cried Sonia

"No time to explain just hack into the system and unlock these chains and hurry we only have ten minutes left! " screamed Nakida

In about 15 second they were free! They deactivate the bomb and ran to the secret passage. Tahiri and Sonia head to the master computer room to shut down the broadcast. The girls left Slade in hall and flew to stop the wedding and hopeful save the world and the boy's souls!

__


	9. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

The girls hurried to reach the wedding, praying that they were not to late!

The wedding ceremony was taken place in Grand Ballroom facing the windows. The priest just had reached the part "If anyone has a reason why these people should not be joined in holy bliss speak now or forever hold your peace." He said in a monotone. Three colorful illuminations hit at his feet. Everyone turned to face the door where the girls stood with their eyes aflame. They all said in union "**_WE OBJECT TO THIS MARRIGE!" _**

"STARFIRE?" "RAVEN?" "NAKIDA?"

"Robin, listen to me! Jinx and the others are just using you guys to get all the power!" pleaded Starfire.

"What are y'all talking about? The girls have been nothing but loving to us." said Cyborg

"They plan to kill you guys with the wine. They all want revenge especially Jinx! Robin you're in the most danger. Jinx wants to kill you with an obsession!" said Nakida

"They plan to make everyone on Earth their mind slaves and then destroy the planet and reshape it in their image." explained Raven in a fast manner

"I don't believe you girls could be so jealous! Jinx and Blackfire and my lovely Terra wouldn't betray us!" said Beast Boy politely as he rested his arm on her shoulder.

Robin though had doubts. He turned and faced his bride and asked her. "Tell me the truth. That all I want." He said bluntly

She put on her puppy dogface and said. "Robin darling. After all we been through you doubt my love and my allegiance to the crown? I ask you what reason would I have to lie to you and scheme to take your life? Tell me a good reason." She said in sweet honey like voice.

"I don't have a good reason why you would do what you've been accused of. But one thing I know for sure is that Starfire would never lie to me. Not now not ever!" he stated.

"I can tell you why she wants to kill you Robin. You remember Lady Panther?" start Starfire He nodded. "Well her real name was Lyric Perry and she was Jinx's **_MOTHER!_**"

Everyone gasped. But Jinx remained calm. She crossed her arms and got a deadlock on Starfire's eyes and said without any worry in voice. "You have made some serious accusation. Do you have any proof to back them up?"

The girls looked at each other blankly. All they had was their word against the three most powerful women on the planet! What could they say to prove they where right?

Help was on the way. Tahiri and Sonia had been watching from the master control room and finally managed to hack into the system but they were lockout and even Sonia couldn't bypass it.

"Damm it we need the password like ASAP! It's the only way to shut down the Thought Project Crystal Program. And we could access the security tapes too! If we could just get in!" she said in a hysterical voice.

"Not to worry I told the girls before I know secrets of this place that even the Lords and Ladies don't know. This is a Blackfire personal software program and it needs her unique password that I happen to know she began to quickly type in "Komand'r" Bingo we're in!" exclaimed Tahiri

"Komand'r? What the Hell is that?" asked a bewilder Sonia

"Its Blackfire real name. Now shut down the crystal!" shouted Tahiri

"Done, but I'm afraid there was no tape of what went on in the dungeon! They had those cameras on a tape loop!" Sonia whispered in a meek voice as she filter through the computer.

"Crap what are we going to do now?" cried a frustrated Tahiri.

"Wait I just realized I have a recording of the whole event! I'll download the file and you can make it broadcast all across the globe! Hurry." Sonia quickly deposited the file. In five seconds it was playing all around the world but more importenly in the ballroom!

The girls thought they been defeated when three mega huge screens came on and each played a scene from the dungeon. Everyone heads snapped around in a 360 motion as the watch Jinx and the others tell the whole world the truth.

"_ How could I love such an evil hearted murdering monster? I was aided by friends here who had their own personal agendas." Jinx voice said_

_"Cyborg helped put me in jail. I hate all the Titans for what they did to me." Blackfire said_

_"_I_ betrayed him? Wrong! He promised to be my friend forever no matter what! He lied to me like he lied about not telling everyone else I didn't have complete control of my powers. I sacrifice myself for him and what do I get when I'm freed from my stone prison? All I heard was about how much he missed his little female demon!" Terra wailed over the loudspeakers._

"You were conspiring to kill me? How could you! I gave you everything!" said Robin

"HOW COULD I? I LOST MY MOTHER BECAUSE OF YOU! AND NOW...." She said a she released a huge hex on him and knocked him flat on his butt. "I WILL UNLEASE MY FURY ON YOU ALL!" As she, Blackfire, and Terra ripped off their dress to reveal black leather outfits. Each were wearing ankle strapped heels, pants bare mid drift halters a choker with their first letter of each of their names on it. Elbow length gloves. And gold diamond shaped earrings.

"We're are the Black Ladies of Fury!" said Jinx

"We're your worst nightmare in black!" said Blackfire

"And we promised to bring a sweet and quick death to our foes. So get ready to be annulated!" precede Terra as her Nano Cuff glowed. The whole room began to quake Blackfire said to Cyborg and Beast Boy "Lights Out Losers!" she said in a fiendish giggle as waved her hand and blasted them with her eye laser.

The boys were knocked out cold. They were bleeding badly.

"What to you say we dance girls?" said Jinx.

"Yes let's dance." Said Starfire.

The six girls flew full force at each other. Bang they hit each other and flew in different direction.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, girl." Said Blackfire as she and Nakida prepared to tango.

"What's that Ms. High and Mighty?" growled Nakida

"I hate all Titans especially little wannbes! Your going down for good this time if you think your little tin can suit is going to save you now!" She ranted as she hurled twin black bolts of energy at her.

Nakida merely dodged and said "This little wanna be's tin can has quite a few tricks up its sleeve! It's all weather. Heal its self. Enhances the bodies natural abilities and has an array of weapons as well as defiance. Just to name a few. Here have some of your own medicine!" She then hurled fire and lighting from her palms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Blackfire.

She quickly retailed and threw Nakida into the organ. But she acted like nothing ever happened! In rage she bombarded her with both purple starbolts and eye beams which merely bounced off her energy shield. Nakida then flipped her into the chandler. The harder one pushed the harder the other pushed back. Finally Blackfire used one of the broken organ pipes to pin Nakida to the ground.

"Well you wanted to be a Titan now share their fate. I give you oblivion!" she laughed insanely as she continued to smother her.  
  
"This is the end of me," thought Nakida as she felt the breath of life slip away. She was about to take her last breath when out of nowhere a blast of blue knocked Blackfire into alter. Nakida gasped for air when she heard a familiar trademark phrase "Boo-yah! No one hurts _my girl with out getting hurt too!"_ said Cyborg as he picked up Nakida and asked, "Are you all right my love?"

"Oh Cyborg I'm alright when I'm in your arms. I need no wings to fly." She said as she rubbed her head across his chest. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh look. Two machines in heat! I guess I'll have to dismantle you two right now!" screamed Blackfire as she flew out to kill them.

"Cy" said Nakida as she turn to look into his face

"Yes"

"Lets give her the double sonic boom."

He nodded. Readying their cannons each fired a disk that went boom at the same time it hit the cannon beam. Blackfire was out cold!

One down a two too go! Terra and Raven eyes where locked and glowing.

"Well it's the Demon! I hate you most of all! All the pain and suffering at your hands! You were never my friend! Tell me does it really bite that I took the only individual you _ever had feelings for and played him for fool of a sap that he is?" Taunted Terra _

"Why Terra? We've proven time and time again that we are your friends. And we were searching for a way to free you from that stone encasement. You even said that BB was the best friend you ever had! I'm sorry that you are so jealous that he chose me over you. But that's life! It's not some walk in the park. Its full of pain as well as pleasure. Tell me why you are siding with Jinx and Blackfire?" exclaim Raven

"I'll tell you why you evil spirit. The boys who said they where my**_ friends, _**didn't free me from my prison of stone. Jinx and Blackfire did. We have become close as sisters. We are so identical. You are right that life is not like a walk in the park. It can be a real bitch! I never liked you anyway! You have been a thorn in my side too long! So lets rumble!" She then caused the whole room to shake.

Just before the ceiling caved in on Raven, she vanished into the floor. "Huh where did she go?" said Terra as she looked all over the destroyed room. Raven repapered form the floor and said, "Right here. AZARATH METROIN ZENTHOS!" Terra flew 20 feet. She slid two of her fingers on the ground to slow down then did three back flips. "You think that's funny, Demon? Well take this!" she shouted at her as she broke off a gold pillar and hurled it at her. Her anger got in the way of her aim and she missed by two feet! Raven laughed and said, "Is that the best you can do, Mistress of the Earth!" she waved her hands and the pillar crumbed in to pieces and the pellet rained on Terra. This just made her angrier. She became wild and crazy. She hurled everything at Raven. Raven threw a shield up. "You really are making me angry! You will perish one way or another!" shouted Terra

"Terra that's your greatest weakness. You are driven by blind hatred that came from the darkest fears of your heart. It will be your undoing not mine." Spoke Raven calmly

"Your one to talk about anger and hate! You can't feel anything at all! If you given into either you became evil. And threaten to destroy the world!" she shot back

"My anger is justified yours is not!" she shouted to her.

"Sometimes anger helps you survive, but not in your case." As a mountain of rubble fell on top of Raven

Starfire and Nakida looked at were the rubble lay. With every second that past their hearts pounded faster. When all of a sudden a blinding white light burst through scattering the rubble everywhere and a white cloaked Raven emerged. "Let finished this!" she spoke in a powerful voice.

They battled a few more minutes. It looked like Raven was going to win till Terra used the full power of the Nano Cuff. It blasted Raven into the cross above the alter. Earth sprang up and trapped her. Her wrists and legs where bound so tight they bled. Her cape was torn and a tiny line of blood was running down her face from her charka.

"Well how ironic. A demon girl about to be killed on the cross. You know when Jesus died on a cross it was to save the world from sins. But now we will get rid of the biggest sin of all!" laughed Terra as she made a sword out of flowerpot dirt. It hovered three inches from Raven's heart. "Any last words before you die?" she asked.

Raven mustered all her strength and looked Terra in the eye and said in a clear voice that rang through the entire palace. "**_I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!"_**

Terra took a step back in surprise and said "What did you say, Demon?"

"I said I feel sorry for you. Growing up must've been hard with no home or family. Always running in fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of betrayal. Fear of loneliness. Fear of you own power and losing control. Going everywhere and still having no place to call home. No one to share your troubles with. You must have felt very lonely and abandoned. And just when you finally find some people to care about you, YOU turn around and do the very thing you were afraid that we do. Its like, what's the point of having control over such awesome power if it means I have to live a live without friends. It must really hurt when you found out that Beast Boy loved me and not you. For all your great power you must be the most lonely girl on Earth and that is why I pity you." She replied breathless

Terra was so shocked! She really hit the nail on the head but she wasn't about to give up her quest for vengeance. "You don't know what you talking about!" she said as she attempted to hold back the tears.

"You know I'm right Terra," said Raven halfheartedly

"I don't need or want your sympathy! So long Raven see you in Hell!" she said as she thrusted the rock sword to her heart. "Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Terra as the blade fell to the ground and crumbled to dust. Everyone turned and saw a bright jade Salt Water Croc biting into Terra's right wrist! "Beast Boy!" Raven cried as she fell to the ground.

"Get off you handbag!" she said as she hit him with some leftover pillar. He flew into the wall but he had destroyed the Nano Cuff.

"NO MY POWER!" screamed Terra as she sobbed angry tears. Raven flew over to her and said, "Here's Hell!" as she was sucked beneath Raven cape. When she remerged she was in a fetal position stuttering 'Make it stop make it stop." Raven then went over to BB and healed his wounds and fell into his arms weeping.

"Looks like it's just you and me now that your flunkies have failed. Look we don't have to fight." said Starfire pleadingly.

"Why _princess? _Afraid you will _be beaten?"_ hissed Jinx.

"No I'm not afraid to lose because I know I will win. But there has been enough pain in the world already. The world has been changed because of Robin's expressions of grief and flow of blood since my death. I wish to end this world's hurting so I might end my own hurting. So please lets not fight. We can end this conflict without causing more destruction." replied Starfire in a teary voice.

"MY PAIN WON'T DIE TILL THOSE RESPONABLE FOR STARTING IT ARE DEAD. WHEN THEIR BLOOD HAS BEEN SPILLED AND THEIR HEADS ARE ON A SILVER PLATER! THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL I BE FREE OF MY PAIN." Said Jinx as her hands glowed pink and her tresses flapped wildly in the icy breeze of death.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to fight. But I warn you DON'T GET ME ANGRY!!!!!!!!" As she rose into the air and screamed as she hurl her star bolts at her. There was a huge puff of smoke and Jinx waltz right through it unfazed. Smiling she locked eyes on Star's and then surprised everyone by running on refreshments table vaulting off and _flew _up to met Starfire. She hexed her and said, "I will not be so easy to defeat! I've a few new tricks up my sleeves."

Jinx and Starfire were equally matched. They match the other move for move. Jinx threw a boomerang hex at Starfire who got it in the back. So she fired her eye lasers at the mirror like window glass and hit Jinx in the back. She did a little dancing before doing a handstand and putting Starfire in a headlock and flipped her into the crystal chandler where she then fell into the water fountain. Before she could surface Jinx tried drowning her. Starfire didn't go without fighting back. She fired her laser off sinching Jinx 's locks.

Jinx then let lose a huge hex that knocked Starfire on her butt. But the whole room began to fall to pieces.

"Oh I think I over did it a little bit." She held on to the arch for dear life.

"That wasn't you Jinx," shouted Nakida "That was explosives! I think the Rebellion is attack!"

"Great. As if I didn't have enough nudniks! OH why did my good fortune go horrific now!" squealed Jinx as she stomped her foot.

The chandler just then fell on top of Starfire trapping her. She was totally at Jinx's mercy. "Aero wav! I'll send you to where you belong. Oblivion!!" Just then a birdrang cable wrapped around Jinx then electorate her." Robin walked over to her and kicked Jinx's body. "**_NEVER TOUCH STARFIRE!"_**

He helped her up and she leaped into his arms sniffling. He took her hand and kissed it.

Jinx got up stubbornly and moaned a little and said. "I will have my pound of flesh and blood. I will have my vengeances upon those who stole my mother's life away from me!" her eyes flashed possessed by her rage as she threw a phenomenon sized hex at the rejoicing couple. They flew into the wedding cake with out breaking their intricate hold on each other.

"Robin don't let go of me!" screamed Starfire as she groaned softly.

"I promise Starfire I won't let go not now not ever!" He said through gritted teeth.

Jinx knew they were both weak. So she concentrated her attack on Starfire and just like she thought Robin shielded her. Till he could no longer take the beating. He collapsed onto Starfire who laid him down and let one tear fall on his face and said "I will not permit the insanity to continued Jinx you are going down!" She said as she swept the cake and blood off herself. She then screamed as she punched Jinx right her stomach! That knocked the wind out of her for a small amount of minutes. Before she could retaliate a single gunshot nicked her right shoulder. "Ow! Who dares shoot at me?!" she said in sinister voice as her narrow eyes turned around. She saw in the door way was Cassie!

"That was a warning shot. I don't have to miss. My uncle was the city's best sniper and he taught me every technique in the book!" she said as she leveled her gun.

"Cassie! Friend why are you here?" asked Starfire.

"Heard about this wild party and decide to crash it. And after that broadcast I think that this witch should be burning on a stake! So girlfriends lets finish this!"

"Yes"-said Robin weakly. "Lets end this **_now!"_** He threw his bolo at her and tied her up. She was still struggling in the air so Starfire kept her busy with star bolts and then Cassie fired a electric bullet at her and she fell limp and Star subdue her with her eyes laser.

"At last its over." Said Starfire as she wobbled over to her girlfriends.

"Starfire! Raven! Nakida! You did it you defeated the wickedest ladies on Earth!" cried Tahiri as she and Sonia ran into the trashed room. Each of the girls hugged the precious girl. The boys rounded up the Ladies and bind them with titanium steel ropes. Cassie used electromagnetic shackles to tie up their hand and feet. "What should we do with them now, young man?" asked Slade as he hobbled into the room.

"I think their punishment should fit their crimes. They wanted death so I will give them death." Said Robin as his blood red eyes start to glow.

"Yes let's finish them off together Prince then you and I shall settle the score between us!" said a fiendish Cassie.

" They must pay for what they attempted to do to us!" exclaimed Cyborg

"I won't be bamboozled one more time!" screeched Beast Boy

All five of them readied their weapons ready to kill. In a heartbeat Star and the others formed a circle around them. "ROBIN, CYBORG, BEAST BOY, SLADE, CASSIE STOP THIS NOW!" they shouted.

"Get out the way move now!" screamed Cassie. "I want blood spilled in payment for the death of my parents!"

"Have you all learned nothing in the past five years? Are you blind to the obvious or just stupid?" stated Sonia

"The wound on the Earth was first ripped open and bleeding because we had died. Because one man wanted what he couldn't have isn't that right Slade?" said Nakida eyeing him.

"Father what is she talking about?" intensely Robin said.

"I can't lie anymore, Robin. I love you too much to continue to keep the truth from you. I believe your friend Raven has something of mine. If you be so kind as to hand it over." He said with his palm outstretched. She gave him the disk that he gave to Robin and he played it. He was so shocked.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT I MENT SOMETHING TO YOU! I WAS READY TO FORGIVE AND FORGET ABOUT THE APPRENTICE DEAL AND YET YOU KILL THE WOMAN I LOVE JUST TO SPITE ME. WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?!" He screamed in voice full of agony.

"I'm a lonely man. I lost the woman I love too! She took away my children. Then my second time in love it happened again. I know you Robin and I said it before and I will say it again. We are so very much alike. Haven't you ever known what its like to lose your family?" he asked as a stream of tears fell from his single eye.

"Yes I have. I lost my parents when I was eight and when I lost Starfire I lost myself. I understand your pain." Robin said sympathetically.

"Then you understand death never solves anything only makes things worse?" asked Raven

"I don't need a lecture girls. Now get out of the way so we may blow their freaking brains out!" said Cassie crazily. The pain in her heart was intense.

"Would your parents like what you've become Cassie?" asked Starfire

"I don't know. Their murder is standing next to me and when I finish with these girls I'll finish him!"

"To quote a famous 19th century lawyer from Chicago "If you believe in the death penalty then you just like killing. You all have become killers. When you're supposed to be heroes!" said Tahiri

"Robin I will repeat what I said that night on top of the Wayne Enterprise building. "**_YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND. I CANNOT BE IN A WORLD WHERE MUST FIGHT IF YOU ARE TRULY EVIL THEN GO AHEAD DO WHAT YOU MUST!"_**

"All you have caused in your quest to eliminated your pain is cause more pain which has trap you all in a ring of endless pain and misery. In order to escape you must give up your bloodlust. Now!" said Tahiri

His eyes suddenly stop being red and return to white and he said "Stand down."

The girls embraced them. As they return the gesture Cassie asked a very important question "If we don't kill them then how to we keep the rest of the world safe?"

"She's right their too dangers with their powers, to live. I'm sorry but we must terminate them." Said Slade.

"NO! Take their powers but spares their lives." Pleaded Starfire.

"But how? It's not like we can magically extract their powers for good." Beast Boy said cranky

"Actually _we can do just that._ Father, go get a small flashlight shape device from my room." Robin ordered Slade. He was back in a few minuets. He returned with a black flashlight and gave it to Robin. Robin pointed it at the Ladies who were just regaining awareness. An array of rainbow light came down on them. Each felt, as they were being drained as three auras lit up around them. One pink, one yellow, and one black. The three lights were suck into the flashlight.

"Its called a Neural Synaptic Dampener a little like the Thought Project Crystal. But instead of wiping out negative behavior it has severed the synaptic linking your brains to your powers. In other words your powers are gone, **_PERMENTLY!" _** Take them to the dungeon I never want to see them again and Jinx take back this ring!"

"I won't forget this Robin! I will have my vengeance and you shall pay for the crimes you committed mark my word!" said Jinx as she was hauled to the dungeon

Robin then looked at his hands then the mirror where his reflection looked back at him. But he looked away quickly and shuddered. He kept staring at his hands like his eyes wouldn't let him look away!

"So unclean and tainted" he kept repeating over and over again.

"Robin are you alright?" asked Starfire as she rested her right hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and pushed her away. "Leave me alone! I'm a disease! I'm not human anymore. I haven't got a heart nor a soul." He stammered.

"What are you talking about, Robin?" she asked questionable. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

He held out his hands and said, "Look, Look at my hands. They are covered in dirt and blood. I killed so many people. I have done unforgivable things. I have become a living devil. Everyone hates me with a passion even I hate me. I lost my soul and my heart is gone. And I can never get any of it back! Robin is dead! And this monstrosity has taken his place! Even the Lord has come to hate me. I belong not Heaven nor Hell but in Limbo because I done things that killed the whole world. No one can save me!"

She looked at him. Trying to think of what to say to comfort him.

"No Way Out by Phil Collins begins to play"

**_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_**

_**But there's nothing I can say to change the **_

_**The things I've done of all the things I hid **_

_**From you I cannot hid the shame**_

_**And I pray someone something will come to **_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**Chorus **_

_**There's no way out of this dark place no hope**_

_**No future I know I can't be free but I can't see**_

__

_**Another way I can't face another day.**_

_**Tell me where did I go wrong everyone I loved**_

_**They're all gone I'd do everything so differently **_

_**But I can't turn back the time there's no shelter from the storm inside of me**_

_**Chorus Repeat **_

_**I can't believe the words I hear it's like an answer to a prayer when I look around I see**_

_**This place this time this friend of mine.**_

_**I know it's hard but you found some how to look into you heart and to forgive me now. You given me the strength to see just where my journey ends you've given me the strength to carry on**_

_**I see the path from this dark place I see my future your forgiveness has set me free. Oh and I can see another way I can face another day!**_

_**I see the path, I can see the path I see the future**_

_**I see the path from this dark place I see my future **_

_**I see the I can see the path I see the future.**_

_**End of song. **_

****"Robin stop crying and listen to me please," said Starfire tenderly

But he would not. He kept balling his eyes out so she grabbed him and said in a sharp voice "Dick please calm down I cannot help in less you cooperate."

"That goes for you too Garfield!" said Raven eyeing Beast Boy

"You too Victor! All of you better listen and pay attention." Said Nakida

"Robin death is part of life. It's on avoidable. As long as there is life there will be death. But just because someone has died doesn't mean you should spend the rest of your days mourning their lose. Death shouldn't be mourned, the life that has passed should be celebrated. If you live your life with no regrets then there is no reason to be sad. Life is full of to much joy and goodness to be looked at as the end of the world.****What you've done to end your pain has only added to the pain. What you've done hasn't been fair to me or to the world." Said Starfire her eyes full of wisdom

Raven decides to speak her option. "In Azerath we are taught that death only signified the ending of the physical life and the start of the spiritual one. That it's the start of the next great adventure. The pain of losing a loved one never truly dies but don't let it consume you and your very essence." Her eyes swell up with tears

Nakida continued, "Death does not mean gone forever. It just means see you later. If you keep us alive in your heart and in your mind we 'll be with you always. You remember these objects? A locket, a bracelet, and a ring? Each with two hearts entwined? That means we are all bound together in bonds of love for all entirety! The love we have transcends even death its self. For even death can't stop true love it can only delay it for a little while."

"You all have a lot of healing to do. Both for the world and yourself. You can start by making up Tahiri and Cassie then rest of the world. One person at a time. You know even from the worst of tragedies new life can grow better then that before it if given the proper chance. Now if you don't mind I like to go home now. So would Nakida and Raven. Any ideas?" asked Starfire puzzled

"Well the logical assumption is that we all need to get hit by that beam again while firing off our powers. But the beam would have to have the reverse polarity on to send us back." Nakida said scientifically

They got the gun from the storage case and said their good –byes. Robin fired it. And with a huge explosion they where gone.

"UHH! I feel like I just went through a blender! Are we home?" asked Starfire. Before the others could reply the heard someone call their names. "STARFIRE! RAVEN! NAKIDA!" shouted the boys. Their eyes went huge. Each flew up to them and tackled them to the ground and gave them an extensive kiss. "Get a room people." Said Sonia

"What was that for? I liked it a lot!" giggled Beast Boy.

"Is everything alright? There was a blast five seconds ago. You there one minute gone the next and back again." Said Cyborg

"Yes what happened?" asked Robin sternly

"We went to Hell and back again. And you three where the devil." Said Raven.

"Promise all of us that you will never become evil and kill the whole world!" said Starfire.

"We promise!" said the boys.

Then the girls track down Tahiri who last name was Vlad. Her mom Cammy and dad Marco where very happy when their little girl was invited to the Tower for dinner along with Cassie family.

Everyone knew in their hearts that to truly make sure saw didn't come to pass they have to do their best in the present. As they all watch the sunset they knew love would save them. The End.


End file.
